biji
by Ichimacchan
Summary: adalah kata pertama yang mampu diproses oleh sistem kognitif Hanamaki


**Haikyuu ****(c) Furudate Haruichi **

_**[ No profit gained from this fanfiction ] **_

**WARNING : **bahasa kasar, _implicit yaoi –, _bahasa vulgar, _misuhan, _probably OOC

[ Matsukawa x Hanamaki ]

* * *

**.**

**.**

Mereka sedang makan di McD. Hanamaki dengan kentang gorengnya, Matsukawa dan banyak burger di meja. Lahap si surai merah jambu menggerus saus tomat dengan batang-batang kentang, menyita perhatian Matsukawa yang mulai menyesal memesan burger segitu banyak. Empunya alis aneh itu berkata;

"saus tomat itu membuatku bergetar."

Hanamaki ber-hah sebentar, tidak begitu awas dengan apa yang kawannya itu tuturkan. Matsukawa tentu tidak keberatan mengulang apa yang sudah ia bilang (meskipun ia benci mengulang), karena –_buat Makki apa yang tidak, coba? _

"saus tomat itu membuatku bergetar." ulangnya, sedikit lebih keras dan diperjelas.

Respon Hanamaki masih sama; _hah._ Maksudnya bagaimana? Saus tomat kok buat bergetar, apanya yang bergetar?

Bukan Matsukawa orangnya jika tidak paham ketidakpahaman Hanamaki Takahiro. Ia yang punya pasal, memberi kalimat ambigu pada manusia se-_tidak mau berpikir keras _seperti Hanamaki. Burger yang sempat ia sesali akhirnya dijejal ke mulut, meski sedikit-sedikit. Matsukawa menerangkan lagi;

"lebih tepatnya, bibirmu yang belepotan saus tomat itu, membuat bijiku bergetar."

_Biji _adalah satu kata yang **paling pertama masuk **di kuping Hanamaki. Kentara jelas, menggema di seisi kepala, berusaha diproses oleh sistem kognitif untuk dicari artinya; maksudnya, biar tidak ada _hah _untuk ketiga kalinya. Kapok Hanamaki dikatai keledai oleh Oikawa. Atau mendengar bahak-bahak tawa Iwaizumi akibat ketidaksiapannya dalam mencerna maksud orang.

Tapi, Matsukawa tidak pernah mengatainya, atau menertawakannya, kan?

Matsukawa itu umat bumi yang paling baik kepadanya. Tidak pernah mengejek, selalu mentraktir, rajin main ke rumah, sangat sopan di depan orangtuanya. Jika Hanamaki tidak mengerti (sesuatu), Matsukawa akan menjelaskan perlahan-lahan, dengan wajah yang cair, suara lembut membuat nyaman, persis seperti ketika si bau ketek itu berbisik padanya untuk rileks dan bernapas dengan benar ketika ia dipenetrasi –

_Biji! _

Hanamaki menukik alis. Paham _biji _yang dimaksud apa, lengkap dengan _saus tomat di bibir, _dan _bergetar. _

Itu _dirty talk, _Makki!

"_gundulmu." _Hanamaki misuh."biji mana bisa gemetar." lanjutnya.

"loh, bisa." Matsukawa menyangkal. Menyeringai senang mendapati Hanamaki yang tiba-tiba kelihatan gerah, wajah dan kupingnya merah. Si mimik malas itu menunjuk pada selangkangan, kaki dilebarkan di bawah meja. Dua alisnya naik, "mau lihat?"

Si merah jambu spontan _misuh _lagi, "goblok!"

"hahahaha" Matsukawa ketawa puas. "Makki kau mesum." tudingnya, menggoda.

Hanamaki kepalang malu untuk menyanggah. Ketika memikirkan maksud dari kata _biji, _yang terputar di kepalanya adalah Matsukawa versi seksi, semangat memacu pinggul, memecut Hanamaki dengan gigit dan cium, berkeringat, suaranya berat, _ngh, _tersendat, mukanya berlipat-lipat aneh ketimbang biasanya. Bahkan bau ketek Matsukawa yang waktu itu bertepatan di samping mukanya tidak Hanamaki hiraukan. Ia sibuk membekukan diri biar tidak meleleh, tidak mengeluarkan suara aneh, dan mencakar punggung penindih karena ingin saja. Berpegangan pada bahu kokoh itu adalah salah satu _scene _yang Hanamaki suka. Rambut keriting itu cocok dijambak-jambak. Pinggang liat itu ia peluk agresif dengan kaki, _Makki, Makki, ah, _berdengung di seisi diri.

"Makki?"

Matsukawa ditinggal berimajinasi. Hanamaki berjengit, sebatang kentang lepas dari pegangan jari.

"kau kenapa?"

"kentangnya panas!"

Kali ini seruan _hah _berasal dari Matsukawa. Tidak paham bagaimana bisa batang kentang yang sudah dipegang lama itu baru terasa panasnya. Pesanan mereka sudah tersaji di meja lebih dari 10 menit lalu. Bagaimana bisa?

"bagaimana bisa?" ia bertanya sesuai monolog di kepala. Tidak menemukan jalan lain untuk mengerti jawaban Hanamaki.

"ya bisa." Hanamaki menjawab asal. Kentang yang tersisa buru-buru dihabiskan. Tanpa dicuili saus tomat. Matsukawa makin tidak paham.

"kenapa sih?"

"bentar, toilet."

"Makki!"

Si merah jambu bergegas tanpa menggagas. Matsukawa dimakan heran, sampai pada sekilas dua netra menangkap batang lain yang mengeras pada kaki-kaki pacar –kawan, maksudnya. Pemuda beralis aneh itu berusaha meyakinkan diri. Yang benar? Ada yang berdiri tegak, tapi bukan keadilan, bukan juga batang kentang goreng yang jelas-jelas layu kalau tidak segera dimakan. Tapi batang _lain. _Menggembungkan resleting.

Duh. Mikir apa Hanamaki tadi?

Sambil menyusul ke toilet, Matsukawa berjanji bahwa ia akan sering-sering melempar _dirty talks _atau _dirty jokes _mulai saat ini. []

* * *

.

.

.

_Vielen Dank, Tch__üß!_

_Ore _


End file.
